


Heartbreak and you (and Lizzo)

by little_worm_writer



Series: Logan Angst Works [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Im baby, Logan Needs A Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, hell yeah, or any fandom really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_worm_writer/pseuds/little_worm_writer
Summary: College parties, man. They're breeding grounds of dancing and drunken tears.





	Heartbreak and you (and Lizzo)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to these songs while writing this
> 
> Slow Dance - Adventure Time  
Fluorescent Adolescent - Arctic Monkeys  
Good as Hell - Lizzo (love of my life Miss Lizzo)  
She - Dodie

He moved so beautifully, eyes alight and a small smile spread across his lips. The way he moved was out of place at this college party and his dance partner seemed delighted with the fact, no doubt relishing in Virgil’s gentle giggles as he was twirled to Good as Hell by Lizzo. Logan sat in the corner nursing a beer, eyes glued to them as they moved.

Logan wasn’t jealous, **he wasn’t.** Virgil deserved this night after all and Logan wasn’t going to ruin it for him with his own selfish demands, but the thought of Virgil in his arms was ruining his night and **_god if he didn’t wish he had the courage to walk right up there and-_**

Logan must have had a bit too much to drink. He should go home really and sober up before Patton caught him and gave him his Dad Lecture, but he couldn’t move. His eyes were set on the hand on Virgil’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer, and the way his eyelids drooped above a lazy smirk as Virgil’s partner whispered something into his ear. He was intruding on a private moment; he was gawking like a child in a zoo, but he couldn’t find the room to care around the empty space in his chest. Their eyes met, hooded lids widening most likely at Logan’s hopeless expression, and Logan felt desperation scrabble at his lungs.

All at once the room became too suffocating, too loud. He had to get out before he did something stupid and killed the party, disappointing everyone more than he already had. Placing his empty bottle on the floor, he looked back up at Virgil. He was staring with a look Logan couldn’t decipher, ignoring the man next to him. Logan gave him a nod and a smile he prayed wasn’t too bitter before turning toward the exit, navigating crowds in almost a haze with his head low.

He wandered into the kitchen, seeing Roman surrounded by people and laughing. Oh dear.

“Logan!” Roman yelled, elated. Logan glanced in his direction, wincing as he saw Roman’s smile die the second he saw Logan’s face. Great, another night ruined because of these unnecessary emotions. Logan nodded at Roman’s questioning look, not knowing exactly what he was asking or what he was agreeing with, before stepping through the open screen doors into the cold night.

_He don’t love you anymore~ _Lizzo sang, and later on Sober Logan would scoff at the coincidental timing.

But right now, Drunk Logan was heartbroken and **_oh god he was crying, crying the kind of silent tears that RomComs used, the kind that got Roman and Patton every time they watched any film. The type that Virgil and he would eye roll at, and smile at each other. Oh god, his smile-_**

Logan doesn’t cry, Logan doesn’t even show any emotion to his own brother. But as usual Virgil was his exception to every rule he's ever made, and here he was quietly shaking on the porch of some stranger’s house because he fell in love **and was too scared to do shit about it before it was too late. **

And here he was, paying for his mistake the same way he would for the rest of his days; with his tears. 

He knew at some point he would be found, by Patton or Roman or fuck even Virgil, and he would go home. He would spend the rest of the weekend allowing himself to feel something, or rather feel that painful nothing, before picking himself up and trying again.

But for now he let himself wallow under the endless abyss of the universe, as Lizzo sang about boys in the house behind him. 


End file.
